


Love

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Late at Night, Self-Indulgent, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: Sometimes you just really want to feel loved and appreciated by your favorite character. And pretty, honestly. I would love to feel pretty around Shoot.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Love

_Nibble... Nibble... Nibble... Bite!_ Another fish was caught. 

You lie on your side and chest partway propped up with a long pillow underneath your elbows as you continue to play your game. Nothing but the sound of soft clicks of the buttons of the controller occupied the silence in the bedroom on and off as you finish up some last minute virtual errands. It was getting late, and you were getting sleepy.

A soft shuffle from behind catches your attention, turning slightly to the warm body now lying with you to spoon comfortably against your back as an arm snakes around your waist.

"Are you still playing that game?" your love asks with a playful chuckle. He had just come back into the room and thought you had finished playing already. With a kiss to your right shoulder, you laugh.

"Yeah... What time is it?"

"It's one in the morning."

" _What!_ " You quietly yelp as you check the time on your game console to confirm that yes, it was indeed 12:43 PM. A rush of guilt comes over you. "I was _not_ paying attention..." 

"You've been playing it the whole evening after we finished eating dinner."

"I had to do my days worth of work. Speak to all of my villagers."

The man watches as you wait for the game to automatically save, stopping to say hello to a brown rabbit nearby. 

"...This game is cute."

"We should play it together sometime, Shoot," you say so warmly to him. "I think you would love it even more." You turn to him with a giddy smile, and it makes his lips curl into a softer one, humming a laugh.

The system is finally shut off for the evening, looking forward to giving it a much needed rest, and you to your own much needed rest with your love snuggled up from behind. Your fingers lace through his own, holding his right hand against your stomach, right below your chest. A content hum leaves you when you feel his nose nuzzle into the back of your neck. He tickles the soft, exposed skin as he places feather-like kisses to you along it.

"...It always feels so good to be close to you," he purrs into your ear. The sound of his voice alone makes your heart beat harder in your chest, leaning into his kiss reflexively. He trails up to the spot right below your ear, and you have to stop the tasteful shiver going up your spine when you hear him breathe softly against your sensitive skin. Shoot hums into your neck as he now holds your side with his hand, rubbing his thumb against his baggy shirt you wore to sleep in. 

Shoot continues to give you loving compliments. "You're so soft...and warm..." He compliments how soft and smooth your skin is, placing yet another kiss to your shoulder. He tells you how he loves your smell, the scent of honey inviting from the lotion you wore all the time, along with the natural smell of your hair and body. He compliments your body as well, telling you how much he admires it, though he knows you have those awfully self-conscious thoughts. His strong arm wraps around you once more, humming into your top. "...You're so beautiful. Kind. Lovely."

Shoot had one of those voices that was pleasing to your eardrums. It always made you melt. His voice was low and deep and _heavenly_ , rumbling deep in his chest more so when he spoke so lowly and sweetly with you in a whisper, leaving you in such a lovely daze. You could listen to his voice all day and never grow tired of it. Honestly, you really wish you could, and have him here with you if he didn't have to be working all the time.

You were winded from all of the sudden heartfelt compliments, wondering where they all came from. Politely squirming out of his embrace, you turn over to face him, reaching up to cup his cheek with your left hand. Your gaze lingers down his body in thought, but you shyly keep your eyes locked on his own above you. 

"So are you," you start in a low whisper of your own. "I love everything about you." Your thoughts trail as you list physical things about him, from how nice his slightly tough skin felt against your own, the lovely toned muscles of his strong body, and the long pretty hair he wears on his head. The way he naturally smelled, to the incredibly caring heart he has, was mentioned from your ongoing mental list. 

His eyes glance down when he feels your fingers trace along the chain drawn around the shoulder of his missing left arm, rubbing what you could reach of the metal attached to him, where his arm should be. "I love this, too... Regardless of what happened to you."

 _Everything? Surely not,_ Shoot thought to himself. He has his flaws, and so did you, no one was born perfect in this world. But when you stopped to admire the part of him that was missing from his body, he froze. He was definitely taken back by how sudden it was, aching at how you were carefully touching it. Shoot could sense a phantom pain for a moment, reaching underneath you from the pillows to scoop up your body with. It would have chipped at his heart if he weren't already overwhelmed with a flutter deep in his chest. It's not the first time you said something sweet about that to him. 

He smiles gently down at your warm face, feeling just as happy as you are, caressing his jaw while he goes in for a soft kiss to your plush lips. Two, three more kisses until you're nuzzling your face into the space of his neck and chest, giving his chin a place to rest right on top of your head. 

Shoot takes a second to lean down and kiss your forehead tenderly before settling into your snug, loving embrace. "...You're too good to me."

You tell him the same, followed by an almost silent, "...I don't deserve you. You are the most strong, handsome, kindhearted man I've ever met, and I do not deserve you."

The man above you ignores that comment, however he does feels the same. He doesn't deserve you either. Shoot is ridiculously thankful that he has you in his life, despite the anxious ideas and insecurities haunting the both of you throughout the day. You were, too. 

You tell him you love him, as he does you, before sleep takes you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just really want to feel loved and appreciated by your favorite character. And pretty, honestly. I would love to feel pretty around Shoot.


End file.
